When Jake Met Lauren
by Cupid's Jinx
Summary: Sequal to 'Bella, I've Imprinted'. Jacob and Seth take a trip down to First Beach. Dedicated to Vanessa.


**Okay, people have been asking me to write more, so...I'm going to give it a go...**

**This is a sequal to 'Bella, I've Imprinted' which, as you know, can be found on my profile. ****-says next bit unenthusiastically- woot woot party in my head.**

**Meh. I'm feeling very sarcastic at the moment, as you can see.**

**My **_**very**_** good friend, Vanessa has a cameo in this! Hope you like it, V! –x-**

**Disclaimer: Me. No. Own. **

* * *

**Jacob's POV**

"I'm bored."

"Seth, you're always bored."

"Yeah, but I'm _really_ bored."

"Go to sleep, then – look at Paul, a hurricane couldn't wake him up."

"But I don't _want_ to go to sleep. Please, Jake! I wanna go somewhere!"

"Go pester Sam. Leave me alone!"

_**Ten whole minutes later**_** –author puts on mock shocked face-**

"Agh! Stop poking me! Okay, _fine_. Lets go to First Beach."

"Yay!"

When we got to the beach, we saw a small group sitting around a campfire.

"Hey, can we go see who those people are?" Seth asked me.

I growled, "Fine."

_Stupid kid._

_Wish she was here. It would have been more fun._

_But she's with that stupid blood-sucker._ I growled again, my gorgeous face twisting into a scowl at the mere thought.

As we neared the fire, I began to notice the faces, Mike – the guy who's obsessed with _her;_ Jessica – the girl who followed Mike _everywhere_. And Lauren.

_God, Lauren looks amazing._

She was talking to another girl and a guy. I went over whilst Seth ran off with some kids his own age.

_Good riddance to bad rubbish._

As I walked over, the other girl noticed me, and gave me a grin, "Hey, I'm Vanessa."

She was quite pretty, she had brown hair that ended just below the shoulder, brown eyes, and tanned skin. She sounded English.

"Jake." I shook her hand as I sat down opposite them.

Lauren turned to Vanessa, "V, can you go get me something to drink from the shops, please?" she asked, sweetly.

Vanessa scowled, "Why can't you do it?"

Lauren smiled prettily, "Because, _dear_, Jake is here, and I'd just _love_ to talk to him. I haven't seen him for, what, two years now, isn't it, Jake?" She turned to me, fluttering her eyelashes daintily.

I gulped, "Uh, yeah...sounds about right..."

Lauren grinned, "Now honey, don't hurry back. Toodles." She gave Vanessa a small push.

"Stupid ugly friggin' bitch skanky cow." I heard Vanessa mutter as she stormed off towards the group Seth had run off to.

My whole body tensed in anger – how dare she say such things to my Lauren!

I came back to reality when I heard a delightful tinkling giggle, and turned to see Lauren with her hand covering her mouth, her blonde hair shimmering against her cheeks as her body wracked with convulses.

Suffice to say, I was stunned by her beauty.

_I want to be with her for the rest of my life._

I took in a deep, sharp breath when I came to that conclusion. Is this for real? What about Bella? I still love her, right? Can I have two imprintees? Is that normal? Is it even possible? Will they be okay with a ménage-et-trois? They go to school together, so they must be friends. What if they reject me again? Pfft. I'm Jacob Black – who in their right mind would deny _my_ handsome self?

Then again, I realised with a stab of depression, Bella's refused me time and time again...what's to say she's finally going to relent?

No. I should be respectful of her wishes. If she wants to be with that fun-sucker (among other things), then so be it. I'll still be her best friend and I'll always love her but Lauren is the girl for me.

Just look at her, she's so sweet and caring and attractive and she has the perfect hips for birthing and...

Yes. This is where I belong.

I gave Lauren a wide smile and winked at her, "Wanna go somewhere?"

I think I'll give Bella a call tomorrow, she'll be ecstatic.

* * *

**So, this is a little 'I'm sorry! Please forgive me for I have a never-ending supply of wolf-shaped cookies for you due to my erm...sorriness.'**


End file.
